


If You Are My Love

by TenrounoHoshi



Series: DNcember 2020 [17]
Category: D.N. Angel
Genre: DNcember 2020, Day 17: Innocence, Drabble, F/M, Not Beta Read, Spoilers!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:28:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28134687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TenrounoHoshi/pseuds/TenrounoHoshi
Summary: Yuu was really too good for him.
Relationships: Niwa Taize/Niwa Yuu
Series: DNcember 2020 [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2036176
Kudos: 2





	If You Are My Love

One word came to Taize’s mind when he looked at her.

Innocent.

That’s exactly what Yuu was.

She was nothing like him or the Hikari that Yuu once worked for. It was almost unbelievable that a person like her would come to love Taize.

Not to mention she was nothing like the girls he once flirted with. 

Well, she was more introverted and shy than they were. Or even how Yuu would look at him at times with that soft smile of hers. And when she spoke and laughed, it was as though he was hearing the tinkling of bells.

She really was too good for him.

**Author's Note:**

> I really love these two.....


End file.
